journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Gannett
For other uses, see Gannet (disambiguation) | foundation = 1906 | location = McLean, Virginia | key_people = Craig A. Dubow, Chairman, President & CEO | revenue = $7.6 Billion USD (2005) | industry = Media | products = Newspapers | homepage = www.gannett.com }} Gannett Company, Inc. is a publicly traded media holding company based in the United States and is the largest U.S. newspaper publisher as measured by total daily circulation. Its assets include the national newspaper USA TODAY, and the weekly USA WEEKEND. The company was founded in 1906 by Frank Gannett, and started in newspaper ownership. Its headquarters are in McLean, a community in Fairfax County, Virginia, which is a suburb of Washington, D.C.. Assets Newspapers USA *''USA Today'' Alabama *''The Montgomery Advertiser'' Arizona *''The Arizona Republic, Phoenix *Tucson Citizen'' Arkansas *''The Baxter Bulletin'' California *''The Desert Sun, Palm Springs *The Salinas Californian'' *''Tulare Advance-Register'' *''Visalia Times-Delta'' Colorado *''Fort Collins Coloradoan'' Connecticut *''Norwich Bulletin'' Delaware *''The News Journal, Wilmington *The Delaware Wave, Bethany Beach 'Florida' *Florida Today, Brevard County *Fort Myers News-Press *''Pensacola News Journal'' *''Tallahassee Democrat'' Guam *''Pacific Daily News, Hagatna 'Hawaii' *The Honolulu Advertiser'' Illinois *''Rockford Register Star'' Indiana *''The Indianapolis Star'' *''Journal and Courier, Lafayette *Chronicle-Tribune, Marion *The Star Press, Muncie *Palladium-Item, Richmond 'Iowa' *The Des Moines Register'' *''Iowa City Press-Citizen'' Kentucky *''The Courier-Journal, Louisville 'Louisiana' *The Town Talk, Alexandria *The Daily Advertiser, Lafayette *The News-Star, Monroe *Daily World, Opelousas *The Times, Shreveport 'Maryland' *The Daily Times, Salisbury 'Michigan' *Battle Creek Enquirer'' *''Detroit Free Press'' *''Lansing State Journal'' *''Times Herald, Port Huron *Press & Argus, Livingston County 'Minnesota' *St. Cloud Times'' Mississippi *''Hattiesburg American'' *''The Clarion-Ledger, Jackson 'Missouri' *Springfield News-Leader, Springfield 'Montana' *Great Falls Tribune'' Nevada *''Reno Gazette-Journal'' New Jersey *''Asbury Park Press'' *''Courier-News, Bridgewater *The Courier-Post, Cherry Hill *Home News Tribune, East Brunswick *Daily Record, Morristown *The Daily Journal, Vineland *Ocean County Observer, Toms River 'New York' *Press & Sun-Bulletin, Binghamton *Star-Gazette, Elmira *The Ithaca Journal'' *''Poughkeepsie Journal'' *''Rochester Democrat and Chronicle'' *''Observer-Dispatch, Utica *The Journal News, Westchester County 'North Carolina' *Asheville Citizen-Times'' Ohio *''Newspaper Network of Central Ohio'' *''Telegraph-Forum, Bucyrus *Chillicothe Gazette'' *''The Cincinnati Enquirer'' *''Coshocton Tribune'' *''The News-Messenger, Fremont *Lancaster Eagle-Gazette'' *''News Journal, Mansfield *The Marion Star'' *''The Advocate'', Newark *''News Herald, Port Clinton *Times Recorder, Zanesville 'Oregon' *Statesman Journal, Salem 'Pennsylvania' *Public Opinion, Chambersburg 'South Carolina' *The Greenville News'' *''Link (magazine)'' South Dakota *''Argus Leader, Sioux Falls 'Tennessee' *The Leaf-Chronicle, Clarksville *The Jackson Sun'' *''The Daily News Journal, Murfreesboro *The Tennessean, Nashville 'Texas' *El Paso Times'' Utah *''The Spectrum, St. George 'Vermont' *The Burlington Free Press'' Virginia *''The News Leader, Staunton 'Washington' *The Bellingham Herald (recently traded away)'' *''The Olympian (recently traded away), Olympia 'West Virginia' *The Herald Dispatch, Huntington 'Wisconsin' *The Post-Crescent, Appleton *The Reporter, Fond du Lac *The Green Bay News-Chronicle'' (folded 6/3/05) *''Green Bay Press-Gazette'' *''Herald Times Reporter, Manitowoc *Marshfield News-Herald'' *''Oshkosh Northwestern, Oshkosh *The Sheboygan Press'' *''Stevens Point Journal'' *''Wausau Daily Herald'' *''Wisconsin Rapids Daily Tribune, Wisconsin Rapids '''Others' *Army Times Publishing Company - publications include Army Times, Navy Times, Air Force Times, Marine Corps Times, Defense News and Federal Times. *Newquest Media Group - publications include the Evening Times and The Herald. *Nursing Spectrum - mostly biweekly nursing employment magazines. Includes Nurseweek titles. Television Television stations formerly owned by Gannett *: Stations acquired with Gannett's purchase of The Detroit News, dealt to Knight-Ridder a day later. Gannett never held control of these stations. Credit and categories Category:Newspaper chains Category:G